When the Love Falls
by larasGEE
Summary: Aomine menyipitkan matanya—sangat kecil sampai akhirnya hanya terlihat bayangan si rambut kuning. Mulut Aomine terlihat sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya mulut itu bergerak beberapa kali, membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat wajahnya sendiri memerah. /AoKise


When the Love Falls

.

Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Warning: death-character, AU (karena ini masa SMP dan ada yang mati?)

* * *

"Oi, Kise. Malam ini pulang saja denganku, bagaimana?" Seseorang dengan rambut biru tua itu menoleh dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan senyuman lebar—mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya seringai lebar layaknya hewan buas. Lawan bicaranya—yang tak lain adalah Kise, mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk. Anggukan terpaksa, tentu saja.

Aomine menyeringai semakin lebar dan berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian yang sudah mulai sepi itu. Beberapa anggota tim basket lainnya hanya melirik Aomine sekilas tanpa berkata apa-apa. Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja Aomine sedang mengeluarkan aura aneh di sekeliling tubuhnya yang membuat mereka semua enggan berbicara—kecuali tentu saja, Kapten mereka.

"Jangan telat latihan besok, Daiki." Sang kapten—yang bernama Akashi—berkata pelan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Aomine merasa namanya disebut dan menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, melirik kaptennya sekilas, dan mengerang pelan sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Jangan lama-lama, Kise." Hanya kalimat itulah yang terucap sebelum pintu ruangan itu berdebam dengan kerasnya.

.

.

Kau tau? Semua perlakuan kasar Aomine terhadap Kise dimulai sejak kejadian 'itu'. Kejadian dimana Aomine tak sengaja menemukan satu rahasia besar Kise yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Aomine hanya menahan napasnya saat—

"Erght, Aominechi—stop sebentar aku tidak—hh bisa bernapas!" Laki-laki berambut kuning itu mendorong paksa laki-laki rambut biru untuk membebaskan bibirnya—karena kalau tidak siapa yang tau...mungkin saja Kise akan mati kehabisan napas.

—melihat Kise sedang berciuman dengan mesranya dengan salah satu teman satu tim anggota basketnya—Haizaki. Dan perlu kau tau, bahwa orang yang dicium Kise itu...laki-laki.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak sehebat Haizaki? Rambutku kurang panjang sehingga kau tidak bisa menjambaknya dengan mesra saat berciuman?" Aomine mengatur napasnya sebelum berbisik pelan kepada Kise. Sang model merasakan 'deg' di dalam jantungnya sesaat setelah kata-kata beruntun dari Aomine terucap.

"Tidak ingin menjawab, eh? Sungguh! Aku hampir gila karena hal ini! Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bereaksi sama saat kau bersama Haizaki? Kenapa kau—" Aomine membentak Kise dengan kerasnya hingga Kise melakukan hal yang terduga.

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Aomine.

"Kau hampir gila? KAU HAMPIR GILA? Harusnya aku! Kau dengan seenaknya mengeluarkan Haizaki dari club! Kau yang seenaknya memaksaku untuk melayanimu, menciummu layaknya orang gila! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Kenapa kau yang gila? Dan apa tadi? Kau tanya kenapa? Bukankah sudah jelas? Karena—

—AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!"

.

.

Kau tau? Sebenarnya orang yang paling berkabung saat itu adalah sang model berambut kuning. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas kata-kata yang dia ucapkan beberapa hari yang lalu—untuk orang yang sekarang sudah terbaring tak bernyawa dihadapannya.

Kise ingat betapa keras dia membentak Aomine dengan setiap kata kasar yang ia miliki. Sejujurnya, kau boleh panggil laki-laki yang bernama Kise itu munafik. Karena dia yang mengaku membenci orang itu, mengaku tidak mencintainya, sekarang sedang menatap kosong ke depan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibayangkan.

"Kise...aku—"

"Jangan disini Haizaki. Aku masih harus konsentrasi...untuk tetap bernapas. Agar aku tetap hidup." Kise memotong kalimat Haizaki dengan bisikan parau. Kenapa suara orang itu parau? Apa dia menangis semalaman? Atau tertawa bahagia karena 'orang yang dibencinya' sudah tiada?

"—aku benar-benar membencimu, Aominechi."

.

.

Aomine mundur beberapa langkah—membentuk jarak semakin lebar antara mereka berdua. Aomine menatap Kise dengan pandangan aneh dan mengangguk—seolah mengerti dengan kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya.

Tunggu, mengerti? Tentu saja ia mengerti! Aomine bukan seorang idiot yang tidak mengerti arti dari 'aku tidak mencintaimu'. Sejujurnya itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan, maksudnya...itu memang sudah jelas, bukan?

Orang yang dipeluk dengan mesra oleh Kise adalah Haizaki. Jadi tentu saja dia mencintai Haizaki. Kenapa Aomine merasa...kosong saat mendengar semua kalimat tajam yang didengarnya dari bibir Kise? Ini tidak benar. Aomine tak mungkin terguncang oleh kata-kata seperti itu.

Lagipula kenapa dia harus terguncang?

Aomine memaksa tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku itu menunduk singkat dan membalikkan badannya—berjalan menjauhi Kise tanpa menolehkan kepalanya satu kali pun.

Tak ada salam perpisahan yang terucap. Yang ada hanyalah kekecewaan dan kesakitan yang tergores dalam di hati keduanya.

Kise melihat punggung Aomine yang terasa semakin kecil dan akhirnya menghilang saat badan itu berbelok. Si rambut kuning mencoba mengatur napasnya dan ternyata gagal. Kakinya yang dari tadi bergetar kini dibiarkannya lemas dan terjatuh—tak perlu berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya lagi.

Kise Ryouta terisak kecil.

.

.

Langit terlihat cerah—seperti mendukung proses pemakaman itu dengan baiknya. Peti mati sudah masuk ke dalam tanah, terkubur dengan rapinya. Satu persatu kaki meninggalkan makam itu, mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa Aomine Daiki sudah tiada.

Tentu saja semua kaki, kecuali sepasang kaki yang terlihat bergetar kecil bila kau amati dengan sangat teliti. Sepasang kaki milik Kise Ryouta.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh untuk kedua kalinya gara-gara kau Aominechi, kau mengerti?" Kepala berambut kuning itu menunduk menatap batu nisan yang berukir nama 'Aomine Daiki' itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Sampai saat ini pun...aku...sangat...luar biasa...membencimu." Kata-kata itu terdengar kurang sempurna karena akhirnya kata-kata itu terpotong oleh setiap isakan tangis yang ia keluarkan.

.

.

Haizaki melihat Kise yang jatuh terduduk saat Aomine berbalik meninggalkannya. Sejujurnya Haizaki sudah berdiri disana saat pertama kali Aomine memaksa Kise menciumnya, sampai Aomine membalikkan badannya dan pergi menghilang. Haizaki hanya berdiri, melihat orang yang dicintainya jatuh terduduk dengan lemas dan terisak dalam diam.

Ternyata selama ini dia benar. Kise memang tak pernah mencintai dirinya. Haizaki tau bahwa setiap dia bermesraan dengan Kise, laki-laki itu sedang membayangkan orang lain—membayangkan Aomine Daiki. Haizaki sudah mengantisipasi kejadian ini, tentu saja.

Tapi tetap saja, rasa sakit di hatinya tak bisa dia antisipasi. Ingin rasanya tangan itu memukul keras Aomine yang sudah membuat Kise menangis.

Jauh sebelum kejadian ini, seseorang berambut biru tua terlihat sedang tersenyum kecil saat memperhatikan salah satu teman tim basketnya mencoba menembakkan bola ke dalam ring basket tersebut. Teman satu timnya itu—yang berwarna rambut kuning—berhasil menembakkan bola dengan mulusnya. Kemampuannya untuk meng-copy skill orang lain memang luar biasa.

Aomine menyipitkan matanya—sangat kecil sampai akhirnya hanya terlihat bayangan si rambut kuning. Mulut Aomine terlihat sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya mulut itu bergerak beberapa kali, membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat wajahnya sendiri memerah.

"_Kimi ga suki._"

Jika saja sang rambut kuning mendengarnya.

* * *

A/N: Selesai. Apa anda semua mengerti alurnya? Jujur, adik saya yang baca ini marah-marah karena dia pusing dengan alurnya. Ini pertama kalinya saya buat cerita yang alurnya 'aneh' seperti ini.

A/N: Saya pecinta AoKise FOREVER~ maaf saya bunuh Aomine disini (?) karena saya sedang feeling so blue dan sedang dengerin lagu "When the Love Falls" nya YIRUMA dan saya lebih suka Kise jadi saya bunuh Aomine dan ya...jadinya angst deh.

A/N: Thanks yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ini. Have a nice day!


End file.
